


My Song

by belovedplank



Category: Scrubs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD spends the entire day humming; the fact that Dr Cox can’t work out *what* he is humming is driving him insane! Pre-slash (kinda)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Song

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Written for shotgundivorce who set me the following challenge:  
> If you can write a JD/Cox seduction!drabble somehow using the phrase "ticket to ride" as a convincing chat-up line, I will love and worship you forever  
> I haven’t QUITE managed that, but I’ve had a good go!

JD had been in a weird mood all-day; which is no different than usual, but it meant that he was doing something new to annoy Perry today. He was his usual chirpy, bouncy self, and had spent most of the day humming....something.

 

Perry was used to the chirpiness; he could more or less tune it out; unless and until it produced something worthy of intense mocking. However, what was annoying him more than the fact that someone within the vicinity of him was actually what one may consider happy (in spite – or perhaps because? of his presence), it was the fact that he had been totally unable to work out _what_ exactly JD had been humming!

 

*****

 

Turk seemed to have guessed immediately; Perry had seen them that morning as they walked in. Turk had cocked one ear towards JD for a second, before starting to hum something different. With a nod and a smile, JD quickly picked up the next line; “I’ll come running, to see you again.”

 

And then the two of them sang together as they approached the nurses station; “Winter, Spring, Summer or Fall. All you have to do is call. And I’ll be there; yeah, yeah, yeah. You’ve got a friend!”

 

And then they did their weird secret handshake thing, complete with a JD-initiated hug.

 

*****

 

Even Carla seemed to be in on it, for when Perry saw them working together on Mrs Gobelstein, JD was still humming. Carla turned to him and smiled in recognition before saying, “How about...”

 

And singing; “Sing, sing a song. Make it simple to last your whole life long.”

 

With JD continuing with; “Don't worry that it's not good enough, for anyone else to hear.”

And then the two of them; “Just sing, sing a song!”

 

Not only did this random burst of song cause them both to burst into giggles, it even made the lemon-lipped patient crack a smile!

 

*****

 

Then, there was the Janitor. As JD had walked past him, he was still humming the same tune.  The Janitor stood in his way with his arms crossed, and snarled; “So you think I’m giving them an easy ride huh?”

 

JD just looked at him blankly.

 

“The bugs! I’m handling them, ok?!”

 

Before JD could collate any sort of response, the Janitor sprayed water on his scrubs, and walked off, whistling a tune JD immediately recognised as ‘Eleanor Rigby’.

Shaking his head at the Janitor’s antics, JD smiled at the fact that the Janitor at least got in on the game, so to speak.

 

*****

 

Elliot however, did not seem so willing to play along….

 

“JD!”

 

Stopping his humming with a start, JD turned his focus entirely to his blonde friend. “What’s up Elliot?”

 

“You have a ‘singing to yourself in your head’ face, which I always notice; I can usually work out what the song is. So _please_ just put that face on and stop frickin’ humming!”

 

At that, Perry decided he _had_ to intervene; she was the only person who had voiced an objection to JD’s humming all day, and he was _loathe_ to actually agree with her on anything!

 

So, before JD could even consider responding, Perry walked up to them and said, “Barbie! Sindy here, has been humming the exact same song around this entire hospital _all day_. The fact that _you_ are the oh-won-ah-ly person to actually object to this; inclu-oo-ding the devil that _is_ Bob Kelso and even _me_ , says a lot about your mood today. Decide to take your PMS out on Newbie here?”

 

Elliot looked up at him, stammering for a moment, turning a watery-eyed gaze to JD for a second before running off – probably to the nearest storage closet to cry.

 

JD turned to Dr Cox, somewhat surprised. “Thanks Dr Cox; not for making Elliot cry, but for, standing up for me in a weird way. I’ve been waiting all day for you to bust my chops about the humming, so thank you for…not.”

 

Before Perry could reply; and actually try and brace himself to ask the question he’d been wanting the answer to all day, he was paged, and so with barely a nod of acknowledgement to the younger doctor, he sped off.

 

With a smile at the sight of his mentor’s retreating backside, JD wandered off in the opposite direction, humming the same song once again.

 

*****

 

It was *finally* approaching the end of the shift, and Perry was on his way to the nurses station to hand over his patient files. As he made his way down the corridor he could see JD all ready to go, sitting on the counter waiting for his friends to clock off. In spite of being the wrong side of 25, he seemed somewhat child-like and innocent as he swung his legs, still humming that song. Once again the tune niggled Perry; he _knew_ that he knew it, but he could not think of the name!

 

Just as he was about to cave and actually ask JD what it was, The Todd appeared. He stood beside JD for a second, head cocked to one-side like a puppy, before grinning widely. Grabbing his crotch, he stated; “I’ve got the ticket right here; you can ride it anytime!”

 

Before JD could even begin to think of formulating a response, Perry had The Todd up against the wall and he snarled; “When you talk like that to the nurses, they can get away with giving you a slap. Newbie here doesn’t have that luxury – although he’s probably too much of a pansy to do so anyway. However, _I_ have no such compunction. SO, if I eh-eh-ever hear you speaking to my Newbie like that again, I will make it so you will ne-eh-eh-ver be able to fill another banana hammock. Do I Make My Self Clear?”

 

Glaring one last time, he finally let go, leaving The Todd to scurry away…only to wander past a few seconds later as he followed a large-breasted patient.

 

Turning back to the nurse’s station, it was to face a slack-jawed JD and an equally surprised Carla.

 

Unknowing of what he had said, Perry just ignored the looks and said; “So Linda, The Beatles. So you _do_ actually have _some_ good taste?”

 

Blinking a few times, JD just looked at him in confusion and quietly said; “Yours?”

 

“My what?”

 

Swallowing at the sight of the older man’s pending impatience (shown in the crossed arms and finger-swipe across the nose), JD took a deep breath before asking; “Since when have I been _your_ Newbie?”

 

Perry opened his mouth to reply, before freezing at the realisation that he had nothing to say. He turned away with a groan as he mentally went over the rant he had just spewed at the sex-obsessed surgeon. Both hands immersed in his hair, he just stood there with his head hanging, as he tried to figure out what to do.

 

Then like a slap to the ass it came to him; ‘I’m Doctor Perry Cox. I am feared, revered and respected in these halls. I can do pretty much whatever the hell I want – so why don’t I?’

 

With a determined nod, Perry released his hair from his tautly clenched fists, and turned back to JD. “Right then Yoko, I think I’ve got just the *ticket*. How’s about I give you a *ride* in my Porsche, and we go have that dinner you offered me a while back?”

 

Like the girl he truly is, JD clutched his hands to his heart and looked at Perry with a shy little smile as he whispered; “Really?”

 

Perry rolled his eyes at his girlishness, before replying with exasperated seriousness; “Yes JD, really.”

 

Jumping down off the counter, JD was almost bouncing as he grabbed his jacket and backpack from off the floor. Taking that as a yes, Dr Cox made his way towards the main doors, leaving JD to do a little happy dance in front of a giggling Carla. JD had just opened his mouth to say, well, something, to Carla, when he was stopped by a piercing whistle. “Newbie! Come!”

With a beaming smile at Carla, JD bounded over to the impatiently waiting older man.

 

And this was the sight that greeted Turk as he skidded to a stop before his girlfriend; the nurses all watching as Dr Cox flung an arm over JD’s shoulder as he led him over to the Porsche.

 

Confused, Turk turned to the love of his life and asked; “What did I miss?”

 

END

 

 


End file.
